The Problem With Cheese
by Arcanine
Summary: *Ch2!* There's a problem...A problem with cheese. Evil cheese from another planet to be exact, and unlikely heroes must save everyone! Chiriko, Mitsukake, Miboshi, Suboshi, Hikitsu, Tomite, Tokaki and Tatara embark on a quest... R&R! (Boredom-caused fic.)
1. Default Chapter

Ehehehe...! This is my 'masterpiece'! I was extremely bored today so I decided to do what anybody would do. I started writing. Of course, I had no IDEA of what to write, so I started with a stupid sentence. This stupid sentence led to another stupid sentence, and then...A PLOT!! Yes, it led to a plot. This fic DOES have a plot. A very strange one, but it is a plot! I just said the same thing about five times, didn't I? Who cares? Enjoy the fic, ok? And _please_ review!

**The Problem With Cheese**

****

One day in Konan, Hotohori was--um--eating cheese. Tamahome was eating cheese, too. So were Tasuki, Nuriko, Miaka and Chichiri. This left Chiriko and Mitsukake, well, cheese-less.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Chiriko. "There's no cheese left for us!"

"..." replied Mitsukake, which translated to something very inappropriate directed at those who were eating the cheese.

************************************************************************************

One day in Kuto, Soi was eating cheese. Tomo was eating cheese, too. So were Ashitare, Amiboshi, Nakago and Yui. This left Miboshi and Suboshi, well, cheese-less.

"Ahh!" exclaimed Miboshi. "There's no cheese left for us!"

"..." replied Suboshi, which translated to something very inappropriate directed at those who were eating cheese.

************************************************************************************

One day in Hokkan, all of the other Genbu Seishi had stolen and were eating all of the cheese. Hikitsu and Tomite were the only ones left, well, cheese-less.

************************************************************************************

One day in Sairou, Tokaki woke up to discover that all of the other Byakko Seishi, minus Tatara, had eaten all of the cheese. Poor, poor, cheese-less Tokaki and Tatara.

************************************************************************************

"Cheese..." mumbled the Suzaku Seishi in unison, as they began drooling. "Must have cheese!"

"MITSUKAKE! HELP!" yelled Chiriko, as the other Seishi crowded around him, trying to figure out if he was made of cheese, or had any of the "precious substance".

"I'll save you Chiriko!" Mitsukake yelled. "Oops, they got Tama!"

It was true. Tama-neko was mistaken for cheese and devoured.

************************************************************************************

"Ahhhh!" yelled Miboshi, as Amiboshi began gnawing on his head.

"Not cheese." Amiboshi said monotonously.

"Ah, ok. Must find cheese." Nakago responded.

************************************************************************************ 

The cheese-less Seishi were all suffering the same fate of being attacked by their cheese-hungry comrades. All of the Seishi were developing obsessive-cheese-disorder, Chiriko thought. But Chiriko was wrong! The cheese was really EVIL CHEESE FROM ANOTHER PLANET! (as everyone would soon discover).

************************************************************************************

A few days later...

"YOU!" yelled Chiriko, glaring at Miboshi.

"YOU!" yelled Miboshi, glaring at Chiriko.

"..." Mitsukake said, looking around.

"What's going on?!" Suboshi demanded.

"Huh?" Hikitsu asked.

"What?" Tomite asked.

"HUH?!" Tokaki yelled.

"What the--?" Tatara wondered.

************************************************************************************

"Evil cheese?" asked Suboshi in disbelief.

"Yes." Chiriko agreed. "Everyone is now under the influence of evil cheese from another planet."

"WE MUST SAVE THEM!" yelled Tomite, jumping onto a table, which promptly collapsed under him. "Ow!"

"Idiot..." muttered Tokaki.

************************************************************************************

The next day, the Seishi (who as you might have guessed, were all in the same place) woke up to find that Nyan-Nyans had taken over a nearby town.

"Ahhhhh!! Too many things with green hair! The cuteness! It's coming to get us!" Hikitsu and Tatara shrieked, running in circles until they crashed head on. "Ow!!"

************************************************************************************

Meanwhile, the mastermind behind the evil cheese was scheming to take over our "heroes"...

************************************************************************************

"The Nyan-Nyans are our friends..." Mitsukake explained to Hikitsu and Tatara, using the infamous 'talking to paranoid Seishi' voice. 

"Where are we going?" Miboshi asked Tomite.

"TAIITSUKUN!" exclaimed Chiriko loudly, butting into the conversation.

"ACK!" yelled Miboshi, jumping 3 feet straight into the air.

************************************************************************************

"We need to go on a quest to find WHAT?" Tokaki demanded.

"A loaf of bread, a quart of milk, sugar for the Nyan-Nyans..." Taiitsukun said. "You must find the Seven Magical Marbles of Doom. When you bring them here, I will tell you what else you need to do.

************************************************************************************

"Seven Magical Marbles of Doom...?"

************************************************************************************

Stay tuned for another chapter, people! Find out what is happening to the cheese-obsessive Seishi, the cheese-less Seishi, the Nyan-Nyans who now own a town, and just what the heck the Seven Magical Marbles of Doom are! I hope you got your daily dose of mindless humor! Please review! ^_^


	2. The Problem With Cheese Continues!

Note: Hey!  I'm back with more boredom-induced cheese fanfiction!  ^_^  

Disclaimer: I do not own FY (etc, etc, etc) but want the Seiryu twins!  Or at least Ryuusei Den.  I DO own the Seven Magical Marbles of Doom, the evil cheese and its plot to take over the Earth, and all of the things that are made up for the sole purpose of this fic.  I don't own Monkey from "A Deception Removed".  Hehehe.  I don't own the "real" Monkey, who appears in Fushigi Yuugi manga volume 5, either, and I don't wanna!  He's ugly!  

The Problem With Cheese Continues… 

**Chapter Two!**

****

          Miboshi did a little dance.  "Time to find the Seven Magical Marbles of Doom!!"

          Tatara stared at him.  "Wow…what did _he_ eat for breakfast…?"

          "I think he had something with lots of sugar," answered Hikitsu.

          "It was a rhetorical question!" Tomite exclaimed happily.

          Yes, happily.  He was happy about something or other.

          "Where do we find the Seven Magical Marbles of Doom?" Chiriko asked Mitsukake.

          "Um…" Mitsukake mumbled.

          "Anywhere." Tokaki answered.

          "Could that scary old thing have been more vague?!" demanded Suboshi, who was also angry because he was the last one in the chapter to speak.

          Sorry!!  How about…Suboshi impaled a nearby thief with Ryuuseisui and was rewarded with $2.76 ½ .  Is that possible?  I dunno…

          A guy in a scary looking black cloak appeared before our "heroes".  

"I heard you were looking for the Seven Magical Darbles of Moom…?"

"No, you brainless twit!" exclaimed Chiriko, for some strange reason.  "MARBLES of DOOM!"

"No need to yell…" the stranger said, insulted.  "But now you will feel the wrath of…MONKEY!"

Everyone screamed.  Monkey just wouldn't die.  He kept coming back!  The horror!  THE HORROR!!

Suboshi impaled him on the yo-yos of doom and the group decided to go into a candy store.

"Mmm…" mmm'd Mmmitsukake as he looked at a machine containing…GUMBALLS!

"Is that a Magical Marble of Doom?" asked Tokaki, and the "heroes" looked.

Yes!  A bright, glowing, round object was inside the gumball machine.  Tatara put in a quarter.  A gumball came out.

"Looks like we'll have to do this the hard way…get out your quarters…" said Miboshi.

Eventually, $7.75 later, the Magical Marble of Doom came out.

"We got it!" cheered Chiriko, and everyone did a victory dance.

They were promptly kicked out of the candy store.

"Ah, whatever!" Suboshi said, happy for the first time in the fic.  "We got the first marble!"

And so, our heroes continued their victory dance in the streets while the evil maniac in charge of the evil cheese looked on.

"I don't understand the point of those marbles…" the evil genius guy said.  "But I will stop them.  And then…_THE CHEESE WILL RULE THE WORLD!_  BWAHAHA!"

(All of the cheese-eating seishi laughed evilly at the same time.  The plot thickens…  *GASP OF HORROR!*)

"We should find the next marble here." Mitsukake said.

"How do you know?" Miboshi asked.

Mitsukake pointed to a sign.  'There is a Magical Marble of Doom here.  Come and find it!'

"Ohhh!" said Miboshi, who felt really stupid for not noticing the sign.

The unlikely heroes of the story walked into…A BOOKSTORE!  Dun dun duuuuun!  Spooky music sound effects started playing.

"Shut up, stupid spooky music sound effects!" yelled Hikitsu angrily.

"Yeah!" agreed Suboshi.  "I'd rather listen to 'Blue Eyes Blue…'  … …  Or not, actually!"

Tokaki was 'looking' by the—um—magazines? While Chiriko went straight to whatever section had really big dictionaries.  

"Kakaka!  I found it!" Tomo yelled, holding up a gleaming sphere…the second Magical Marble of Doom.

"No!  The evil cheese has found a marble!" exclaimed Tomite, and everyone rushed over to surround the painted freak who was helping the cheese.

"You'll never take me alive!" Tomo yelled, using Shit-the-clam to create the illusion of him dropping the Marble, while he actually ran out the door with it.

Tatara picked it up.  "Hey, it's just a round piece of cheese!"

"That—!" Chiriko swore, using words that nobody should use in public.  

"Hm…" Tatara said, and popped the piece of cheese into his mouth.  "Mmm…"

His eyes flashed red.  "BWAHAHAHAHA!  I HAVE SEEN THE CHEESE—er, THE LIGHT!"  

With that, um, interesting bit of information, Tatara rushed out of the bookstore and followed Tomo, to wherever the evil cheese was hiding.

"They got him!" exclaimed Mitsukake.  "This evil cheese is evil indeed."

"We must save everyone!" Suboshi said.  "And then we'll become heroes who saved the world, and then Yui-sama will _have_ to like me!"

"We have no time for your pathetic love life…" Miboshi muttered.  "_We_ could be next!"

**Yes, Miboshi, you could be next.  Who knows?  Stay tuned, people, for chapter 3!  And now…**

**Preview Questions!**

**Will anyone else fall under the influence of evil cheese?**

**Will our heroes get the Magical Marble of Doom back from Tomo?**

**Will they find any other Marbles?**

**What were the magazines that baaad Tokaki was looking at?**

**I hope they weren't on science, because science projects are annoying!**

**Why am I writing instead of doing a science project?**

**Because writing is fun no da!**

**Will Suboshi's love life improve, and how many more people will be impaled on the yo-yos?**

**Who is in charge of the evil cheese, anyway?**

**All these questions and MORE are answered!**

**Review, please!**

**^_^**

**************************

**~end chapter 2~**


End file.
